The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Loniceraxc3x97brownii (Regel) Carriere which was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Loniceraxc3x97brownii xe2x80x98Dropmore Scarletxe2x80x99 by Mr. Stephen Hlubik, in Vacaville, Calif. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98KRISTIN""S GOLDxe2x80x99.
The genus Lonicera is included in the family Caprifoliaceae which comprises about 15 genera of shrubs growing in the northern and southern hemispheres. Lonicera comprises over 200 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Loniceraxc3x97brownii is a hybrid of Lonicera sempervirens and Lonicera hirsuta (Eaton). The typical form of the cross took place in 1853. It generally is a deciduous shrub or vine growing to 3 meters tall. Leaves are elliptic, blue green and pubescent on the underside, and opposite on the stems. Flowers typically bloom in the spring and summer.
Flowers of Loniceraxc3x97brownii are somewhat xe2x80x9c2 lippedxe2x80x9d, in auxiliary pairs subtended by 2 bracts and 4 bractlets in sessile whorls at the ends of the branches. Known cultivars include xe2x80x98Fuchsioidesxe2x80x99 with flowers that are scarlet on the outside; xe2x80x98Plantierensisxe2x80x99 with coral red flowers with scarlet lobes; xe2x80x98Puniceaxe2x80x99 with orange-red flowers; xe2x80x98Dropmore Scarletxe2x80x99 with bright scarlet flowers; and xe2x80x98Youngiixe2x80x99 with deep crimson red flowers.
The new variety was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Loniceraxc3x97brownii xe2x80x98Dropmore Scarletxe2x80x99 and differs from its parent in having bright yellow flowers. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings, performed in Vacaville, Calif. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98KRISTIN""S GOLDxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Loniceraxc3x97brownii of which I am aware in having bright yellow flowers, in contrast to the crimson to orange-red flowers of its parent.